From the patent DE 44 31 699 A1, a windshield wiper device with a wiper motor with a reversible rotational direction is known. This device uses a device to record the time that the wiper arm requires for a half wiper cycle, i.e., from an end position or park position until a reverse position. Furthermore, a time allowance device is provided, which specifies a maximum allowed time for a half wiper cycle. In a comparator, the maximum allowed time is compared with the time actually determined, and when this time is exceeded, a wiper operation is triggered in the opposite wiper direction. For this device, the wiped area that is covered is determined from the time allowance device and the correspondingly specified time values. Another wiped area, having another wiper angle, can only be adjusted in that the cycle time necessary for the new wiped area is determined in tests, and this time value is stored in the time allowance device. A simple modification of the wiped area or a subsequent compensation of the play that results within the wiper rod assembly during operation, which leads to a wiped area having a modified reversing situation that is modified to the new condition, is not possible.
From the patent WO 96/39740 a circuit arrangement for the control of a garage door drive is known. The circuit arrangement uses a switch with which a microprocessor can be set into a learning mode so that the maximum allowed force for the closing can be specified. It is further possible to determine and change the end positions of the garage door drive. This device is not suitable for use in vehicle wiper systems.
Finally, windshield wiper devices with gears are known, in which no reversal of the rotational direction of the electronic motor is performed. In these devices, the wiped area is a function of the gear mechanism, so that in order to change the wiped area, mechanical changes to the gear wheels or the allocated control arms are necessary.